To The One I Love
by YagamiShura
Summary: Nishikino Maki become the most popular between the girls. When they finally decide to win over her hearts, who will she choose at the end of the months? Include all the member of µ's. Centralize on Maki. Third genre is comedy.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

**Another Maki stories. Well, sorry for my lack of english grammars, guys. I can't hep it.**

**Anyway, enjoy this stories ^^**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Love Live! School Idol Project (although I want it T^T)**

* * *

><p><strong>µ's Love Challenge<strong>

The nine girl of µ's were trained when the redhair stopped their practiced.

"Maybe I will get enough for today, guys." She gave a reason.

"Are you feeling unwell, Maki-chan?" The orange-hair approach Maki.

"Urgh, it's not like I feeling unwell or not. But, maybe I doesn't have a motivation today." She sighed.

"Well, only for today its not a problem at all. After all, you're the one who wrote all of our songs, Maki." Eli smile to her, gave a permittion.

"Is that right, Eli?" Umi asked the blonde.

"Well, maybe only for today."

"Then I will go first, guys. Sorry I didn't accompany all of you until the end." Maki waved her hands before going home.

"Well, what are we gonna do for today, guys?" Honoka asked the other girls.

"Ah, I have an idea." Rin rise her hands.

"Well, speak it up soldier." Honoka pointed Rin. Their both feeling excited.

"Well, what about _Love Challenge_? We're gonna confessed to the girls that we love." Rin said bluntly.

"Eh? Are you sure, Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Hehehe, pretty sure Kayo-chin. This should be great, right?" Rin laughed heavily.

"Well, maybe you're right. This should be interesting, guys." Nico, who keep her mouths down give a speak.

"Well, the captain said yes so lets do it." Honoka wided her eyes.

"W—wait a minute Honoka. We're still didn't know who's gonna be the one who getting confessed." Umi yelled, trying to stop the orange-haired girl.

"You didn't have to, Umi-chan. After all, I already know which one who gonna be the one who getting confessed with." Nozomi smirked, she hold her cards.

"Ahaha, as expected of Nozomi-chan. Always being prepared for something like this." Kotori smile.

"So, which one Nozomi?" Eli asked.

"Well, my cards tell me that you all have the same feelings for certain girls. So I kind of know who she is," Nozomi recall her explanation. The seventh girls gulped as she continue her speak. "Did you guys ready yet?" Nozomi asked.

"Speak it up, Nozomi." Nico order the pigtail.

"...Nishikino Maki-chan." Nozomi muttered something.

"Sorry, I don't get it. Who again?" Nico moved forward.

"It's Maki-chan, guys." As Nozomi speaked, all the girls blushed heavily. _So it's right after all_. Nozomi smile in silence. Even she blushed a bit by the result.

"So.. you mean that we should confessed our feelings to Maki-chan?" Umi hesitantly asked the pigtail.

"Of course, Umi-chan. After all I know that you all love her." Nozomi smile.

"Can it be someone else, Nozomi? It kind of awkward to tell her my honest feeling." Eli twirl her fingers, hesitate to asked.

"Hehehe, you can't Elicchi. This is the game that we made together. Not a game, actually. This is our challenge to conquer the tsundere girl hearts." Nozomi smile in victory.

"But, at the end one of us should date her. What others will feels if Maki rejected their feelings?" Umi asked again.

"Well, we will set the rule of our game. It will be no offense feeling if Maki actually choose someone." Nozomi think about something.

"So, we should accept the result if we didn't choose by Maki?" Eli asked.

"You have to do it. After all, we will give everything to Maki. Including the result." Nozomi answer.

"So, how long can we proceed this game Nozomi?" Nico muttered something.

"Well, lets just talk about 3 days per person? We will give exactly one months until the result."

"So, there will be one months until Maki can answer our feelings?" Honoka rise her hands.

"Exactly, Honoka-chan. It's interesting, right. Everyone get three days to proceed and confessed her feelings to Maki-chan." Nozomi smirked.

"Aaahh, I kind of know it will turned to be like this." Umi sighed, but she can't help herself getting interest by the games.

"Aahh, Nozomi-chan. I want to asked." Hanayo rise her voice.

"Speak up, Kayo-chin."

"Well, how will we took a turn to confessed to Maki-chan? We're eight cannot confessed at the same time and we should think about taking turn."

"Well, maybe you're right Hanayo. We have to control ourself with this confession." Eli speaks.

"Hmm, let's just make it like we will take our turn by our class. So it should be the first year first." Kotori gave an idea.

"Hey, it's not unfair. The one who started this game will get more change to win her heart." Nico protest.

"Well, what about our relationship with her. Like her bestfriend's first or something." Eli gave another idea.

"It's not fair too. It will gave the last person become the person who didn't have any connection with Maki." Another protest from Nico. _I want to be the first though_.

"Well well, let's just make it like this. The first person is the person who invited Maki to join µ's. So, you will come first, Honoka." Nozomi decided something.

"Wh—Why me first? I doesn't have any mental preparation." Honoka blushed heavily. _Why I should come first instead of her friends_.

"No, it's decided already. You will be the one who confessed first to Maki. I know you can do it. Followed by Hanayo, Rin, Umi, Kotori, Nico, Eli, and me as the last person." Nozomi decided the turn tables.

"Uurrgghh, I honestly didn't want to go first. I kind of lack of something." Honoka yelled, unsatisfied.

"Brace yourself, Honoka-chan. Maybe you will win, right?" Kotori smiled.

"Uurrgghh, don't say that Kotori. Well, then I will take it. The first turn. When should I proceed?" Honoka asked.

"Let's just say, tomorrow. We will make it fast, Honoka-chan." Nozomi decided.

"Eh! That fast!" Honoka rises her eyes, unbelieved.

"You should take the oppourtunity Honoka. Or, I will take the first." Nico glare at the orange-haired girls.

"Wh—No. I want to go first. I love her, so I will take this chance." Honoka pouted her lips.

"So, its decided. Now I will permitted myself, guys. Just be sure to prepare yourself with this game. There will be no training for about a month." Nozomi waved her hands before leave the clubroom.

"Haahh, you make a troublesome game, Rin." Umi sighed before leave the clubroom.

"Eh, I thought it will be interesting –nya! Confessed to Maki-chan." Rin yelled before leave.

"Well, you guys maybe didn't stand a chance. I will win this for sure." Nico place her hands on her hip and challenge the rest of the girls.

"Hehehe, maybe I will win this Nico-chan." Kotori laughed, but her eyes seems dark.

"I—I will followed Rin-chan. But, I will not gonna loose to all of you." Hanayo permitted herself before followed Rin.

"Haahh, why it should turn to be like this?" Eli sighed, but her cheeks burnt as same as her hearts. _Confessed my feelings to Maki_?.

"Well, just don't go in my way. This will be a war for about a month." Nico pouted before leave.

"What should I do, Kotori?" Honoka asked for help.

"Hehe, I'm sorry Honoka-chan. I can't helped at a time like this. I want to win too." Kotori smile.

"Why you all guys leave me behind?" Honoka yelled in tears. Just before she saw Maki enter the clubroom.

"I'm sorry, but I leave something here so I just want to took it." Maki explained.

"Eh, Maki-chan? What a coincidence." Honoka surprised by the redhair.

"Did I just tell you that I forgot to took something? Well, like a care about it anymore. You don't leave yet, Honoka?" Maki asked.

"Wh- well maybe soon. Listen, Maki-chan. Let's meet up tomorrow." Honoka rise her voice.

"Tomorrow? Well, maybe if its fast enough I can make it." Maki seems confused, but she agreed.

"Good. Now, see you tomorrow Maki-chan." Honoka wave her hands and run toward her classroom.

"Weird.. Well, maybe the one I loved is weirder than her." Maki smile and turn her eyes to the club's table. _When will she realize_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, perhaps that's all for the opening.<strong>

**Anyway, I will open the vote. The vote will decided which one will Maki choose at the end of the story.**

**It can be either MakixNico, MakixEli, MakixHono, or any other Maki pairings. So, I hope you guys vote ^^**

**I will open up the vote until another announcement, so keep vote. Just write it down on the reviews, guys.**

**Thank you ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

**Wow, I see a lots of votes. I will show you the result of the first vote.**

**MakixNico : 6 votes**

**MakixHono : 5 votes**

**MakixNozo : 4 votes**

**MakixEli : 3 votes**

**MakixKoto : 1 vote**

**MakixRin : 1 vote**

**Well, the first vote's result give me a shock. I though there will be only MakixNico at the first. But I expected the uncertain result. I will keep opening the vote so you guys still can vote the best pair that will do the ending.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys ^^ Sorry for my bad english**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Buns<strong>

**HONOKA POV**

"I can't do it, confessed to Maki within three days. Why should I agree with this game anyway." I pouted myself while keep wondering what's going to happen tomorrow.

While doing it, I toying around my cellphone, tryng to get in touch with another girl.

"You have to do it alone, Honoka-chan, We're fighting our love now." That was the message from Kotori. Honestly, that girl can be so stubborn for something like this.

"This is not what I mean to be. But, sorry I can't help you Honoka. I have my own feelings for this." Sounds like Umi. What should I do tomorrow. By that time, I decide to call Maki around. Wondering if she sleep alredy.

_**Yes, Nishikino residence here. Who do you want to call?**_

Aaahh, that familiar sounds. I feel like my whole body hot as I speak.

"Maki-chan? You're still awake?"

_**Aaahh, so it's you Honoka. Well, you can said that. Anyway, why are you call me this late. It's so not like you.**_

I laughed heavily. It's so just like Maki. Her charm points over there make me love her even more.

"I don't have any ultear motive. Just want to calling you around."

_**Ah, you said that you want to talk to me about something right? What is it?**_

Now, the girl gave me a question. I have to sounds normal if I don't want to failed myself.

"Hehehe, you have to wait until tomorrow." I gave a slight smile.

_**If you say so. Anyway, I will hang out for today. We have to finished our lyric before facing A-Rise next month.**_

Ah, she still awake for doing such a thing. What a bad senior I am, doesn't help her junior on her task.

"Haha, thanks for accompany me tonight Maki-chan. See you around tomorrow."

**CLICK**, the sounds of the phone that closed. Well, now I can get some sleep.

**NORMAL POV**

"Where are the others? We should practice for the next month events, right?" Maki blinked her eyes, curious.

"Ahaha, it seems like all the girl took a day off. Well, we can't help ourself to trained alone right?" Honoka laughed desperately. _They seems evil, leaving me all behind like this_.

"Well, it's not like I'd care over such a thing. I still have to work on this song." Maki sighed, took her sit on the piano and start working.

"Did you have a plan tomorrow, Maki-chan" Honoka asked the redhair.

"Hmm, if I'm recall.. No, probably not." Maki gave a clear answer.

"Good, we should hanging around tomorrow." Honoka smile to the redhair.

"Eh? Hanging around? What about our practice?" Maki blinked in confusion.

"Ahaha, we can keep that aside for a while. We have two months to go, right?"

"If you say so, Honoka. Wait, why are you acted suspicious lately. Suddenly want to go with me to some places." Maki asked, hit a bullseye.

"Wh—ahahaha maybe it's just your thought, Maki-chan. I've been wondering too." Honoka laughed desperately. _This girl sure has a sharp thought_.

"So, Honoka. Are you think that being an idol is fun?" Maki asked Honoka.

"Eh? Why you asked me now?"

"I—i just asking. You can answer it if you like."

"Well, I thought that it's fun. I can meet you around because we're idols, right?" Honoka gave a bright smile. Maki turn her heads over, blushed.

"Anyway, you should accompany me tomorrow Maki-chan. You have to." Honoka gave an order.

"Yes, you can hold my words." Maki sighed. _Troublesome thought_.

"Hehehe, good. I will be going for now. Just don't train to hard, Maki-chan." Honoka smile and leave the clubroom.

"She surely doing something weird." Maki muttered something. _Well, it can't be hurt hanging around with her sometimes_. As she say it, Maki continuing her job.

µµµ

"Sorry I'm late Maki-chan." Honoka rushed her step to greet the redhair.

"No problem. I just arrived too, you know." Maki put her hand on her hip, doesn't care though.

"Haha, so like you. Anyway, want to go somewhere?" Maki asked the redhair.

"Well, I don't have any particular place. So, everything's fine by me." Maki answer quickly.

"If you say so, want to go to grab some snacks?" Honoka smile to her junior.

"Eh? We've been hanging around and you just want to go looking for foods?" Maki stood on her place.

"Ahaha, every people needs to eat Maki-chan." Honoka laughed.

"Haaahh, I should bring my money of you want to drag me to eat at some places."

"Don't worry. It's my treat. Anyway, just go now." Honoka grab Maki's hand and pull her to search some snack.

Maki grab her senior's hands. It full of warmth. She blushed slightly.

"We're here, Maki-chan." Honoka stop at the bakery.

"What? You just want to eat bread? I thought you want to go somewhere else instead of a bakery." Maki sighed.

"Haha, this shop have the most delicious bread in Akihabara. I can't help it." Honoka smile brightly.

Maki only took a brief smile. _So just like her senior_.

"Here you go, Maki-chan." Honoka deliver one of the bread she has bought.

"Thanks, Honoka." Maki take the bread and eat it calmly.

By the time they eat, Honoka turn her eyes to see the redhair. The way she eat makes Honoka blushed. Her face turns red all of sudden. _This girl surely is cute_. At the time she looks, Honoka see some breadcrumb on the redhair's mouth.

"You have something over here, Maki-chan." Honoka put her hands to take the crumb and eat it. Maki turn her eyes to see the brown hair's eyes.

"T—Thanks for doing it, Honoka." She muttered something.

"Your welcome. Anyway, thanks for today Maki-chan. We surely having fun around."

"Were eating breads only make you happy? Well, thats good. I've coming too so it will be useless if you don't enjoying yourself." Maki prepare to go home.

Honoka smile to the redhair. _Well, I've got one last day to proceed_. She said briefly. "Be careful on your way back, Maki-chan."

Maki wave her hands to her senior and vanished in the crowd.

µµµ

"Where are you guys two days ago?" Maki asked Rin and Hanayo.

"Eh, we? Where were we Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked the orange hair.

"Aaahh—where were we actually –nya."

"You guys sounds suspicious. Anyway, you should come to the clubroom today. We have our practice." Maki yelled.

"We surely will come, Maki-chan." Hanayo answer hesitantly.

"I will hold your words." Maki turn to her sit. Making some notes for their performance. She doesn't focused herself until the school's over.

"So, its over." Maki took a step to the clubroom, only to find there only Honoka who stand there.

"So—where are the others, Honoka?" Maki asked the brown hair.

"Aaahh, you coming Maki-chan. To bad other girls wont make it this time either." Honoka give a brief smile.

Maki pouted her lips. They only have two months to go and all the girl were missing this past two days. "Even Rin and Hanayo didn't come tough they said so."

"Maki-chan, are you alright?" Honoka asked.

"Well, perhaps I will excuse myself today." Maki turn her body around and planning on going home when Honoka hold her hands.

"Please, don't go yet Maki-chan."

"Why you stopping me, Honoka?" Maki asked.

"The truth is, I want to tell you something. I'm sorry if its bothered you." Honoka speak to the redhair.

Maki, who seems didn't understand breathes heavily. "Well, speak it up Honoka."

"I—I'm in love with you, Maki-chan." Honoka said bluntly.

"Eh? What?" Maki wided her eyes, shocked.

"I love you, for a long time. Well, you doesn't have to respond me now. I'll give you one month to think about it." Honoka said that before leave the clubroom.

_She's in love with me? What's going on over here_. As Maki think about it, other girl come to the clubroom.

"Eh? Where are the others, Maki-chan?" That sounds familiar. Maki turn her eyes and see Hanayo in front of the door.

"Hanayo? You're coming?"

"Of course I will. I've promised to you to come right?" Hanayo give a brief smile. _Though it was my turn to go next_.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I keep repeat it all the time. But let me repeat it here again. Keep voting guys, the ending depends on you ^^<strong>

**Thanks for reading this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**

**Well, sorry for the late update guys. I really have a bad time writing my story.**

**Also, I found that writing Hanayo was hard. I'm sorry if this chapter were bad. And sorry for the grammatical errors.**

**Anyway, the result for the second polls is going to be delivered :**

**- MakixHono : 14**

**- MakixNico : 11**

**- MakixNozo : 6**

**- MakixEli : 5**

**- MakixKoto : 3**

**- MakixRin : 2**

**- MakixUmi : 2**

**- MakixAnju : 1 *I even confused with this vote***

**Anyway, Honoka now on top, beating Nico who stand further for the last two days. I pitying Hanayo because she didn't get any vote out there.**

**Well, please give me some votes guys. Or maybe you like it end like this result? I will keep opening the vote until further information ^^ **

**Enjoying the story, guys ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>This is My Honest Feeling For You<strong>

Hanayo stand in front of Maki. "Ah, where are the others, Maki-chan?" She asked the redhair.

"I should be the one who asked that to you, Hanayo." Maki grinned her face. _There's something odd happen around here_.

"Ahaha, well maybe you're right. But we can't lack our practice Maki-chan. I will go with you today." Hanayo smile brightly. _This is my turn, so I will keep fighting over here_.

"By own self?"

"Of course, you're the one who lack your practice four days ago so you have to keep your pace." Hanayo moved herself to the redhair.

"Uurrgghh, very well Hanayo. I will stay here until 5." Maki sigh and turn back to her sit. As they begin their practice, Hanayo keep turn her gaze to the redhair.

_She really is beauty. I can see the point why everyone wants to be her girlfriends_. Hanayo think about something and blushed slightly, as she keep continuing her practice. The time went so fast. Hanayo didn't expect the time went quickly.

"Now, I will let myself Hanayo." Maki stood from her sit.

"W—well, can I come home together with you, Maki-chan." Hanayo twirl her fingers, waiting some answer.

Maki stop at her feet, suddenly fell silent before answering. " Well, maybe I can't help it. Since its getting dark outside."

"Th—thanks, Maki-chan." Hanayo feel the sudden change of her face. Her face turns red and she can't hide it.

"Are you feeling well, Hanayo? Your face turns all red." Maki grinned her eye, confused.

"Aaahh, I—I'm feeling well, Maki-chan. Ahaha." Hanayo laughed desperately, can't even turn back anymore.

Maki approach the golden brown girl and touch her forehead. "Well, maybe you have a slight fever. We should be going home now, Hanayo." Maki took Hanayo's hand and accompany the girl to her house. _Well, maybe the first day wasn't that bad_.

µµµ

At her home, Hanayo can't think clearly anymore. Her heart beat so fast, everything's happen at the clubroom makes a sudden blushed. _Why Maki-chan have to grab my hands like that? It makes me nervous_.

"Aaaahh, what's wrong with me?" She holds her face. "Maybe I should give a call." Hanayo reach her phones, pressing some numbers on it. When she about to press the call button, she hold her fingers. _Can I even call her_? Hanayo tought about something before canceling her call.

"Haaahh, I can't even call Maki-chan's number." She muttering something, put her heads on the pillow. When she about to sleep, her phone suddenly rang.

"You're awake, Hanayo?" Hanayo clearly hear a sweet voice from the phone.

"We—well, I'm still awake." Hanayo muttering something, lose all of her power to resist.

"Hmm, I guess I quiet think a bit. But, can I call you at this late?" The sweet voice from the phone ask something.

"O—of course you can, Maki-chan. It will be my pleasure."

"Hehehe, I can't help it then. Listen Hanayo, I want to discussed something with you." Maki mumbling something.

Hanayo wide up her eyes, curious. "Ask me about what, Maki-chan?"

"Well, the truth is we are going to have a live two months from now right? I need your help to writing down the lyric with me."

"Eh, are you supposed to ask Umi-chan instead of me?" Hanayo asked the redhair.

"Well, I tought so too. But, I don't know what's going on. Everyone I've been try to call were suddenly busy. Even Honoka." Maki muttering something.

"Wh—ahaha, it's a sudden coincidence right?" Hanayo laughed desperately. _The girls surely were smart, leaving me behind without backup to conquer her feelings_.

"It's a troublesome things. What can I do now?"

"Well, maybe I can help Maki-chan. But I will not guaranteed my skills for writing a song." Hanayo laughed. _I will give it a try_.

"Good. Now, I will hanging out for today. See you tomorrow, Hanayo." Maki closed the phone. Hanayo breathes heavily. _It's getting more complicated_.

µµµ

"You surely are late, Hanayo." Maki sighed at the golden brown girl.

"Ahaha, sorry I'm late Maki-chan. Rin-chan holds me a bit." Hanayo took a glance smile.

"Well, it doesn;t like I'm care for you. We have to start now." Maki took a piece of paper and a pencil from her bag.

"Hmm, first thing first. What do you want to write, Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked the redhair.

"Eeemm, is that really important?" Maki asked back, confused.

"Hahaha, it really are important. The content of the song should be clear, Maki-chan. You can't just but anything in your song." Hanayo smile.

"Uurrgghh, I don't think about that. Hmmm, what should we sing at the live?" Maki turn her glance and ask Hanayo.

"You don't even think about it, Maki-chan?" Hanayo sighed desperately.

"W—well, sorry for not a bit helping. Just wondering if you can help me, Hanayo."

"I do can help you. But we have to do some research, Maki-chan."

"Well, do as you please. As long as the lyric were done." Maki took a deep breath.

"Hehe, well what about tomorrow? We can go to the library." Hanayo asked the redhair. _And after that I will tell my feelings_.

"Hmmm, can't help it then. See you tomorrow, Hanayo." Maki wave her hands and leave the clubroom.

"So, it going on pretty smoothly after all. That will leave tomorrow then." Hanayo blushed slightly. She holds her bag and leave the clubroom. _May everything become a sweet date between Me and Maki-chan_.

µµµ

Maki turn her glance to the golden brown girl. "Well, for the person who make an appointment you surely are late, Hanayo." Maki muttering something, pouted.

"Ahahah, sorry now Maki-chan. It tooks time to choose some clothes." Hanayo laughed in despair. _This is the important day. Of course it will take another time that usual_.

"Like I even care any dress you put. Anyway, lets go Hanayo." Maki turn her back and entering the library.

"Maki-chan, you surely were rude this past two days." Hanayo mumbling something.

"Well, getting all the troublesome jobs like this makes me crazy. What the hell happen with everyone. Suddenly give a cold shoulder and canceling all of our practice for a month." Maki muttering something, pissed off.

"Maybe they want to take a break, Maki-chan. The live will coming put soon so there will be a perfect time to break the practice and resume it before the live." Hanayo trying to give some excuse. _We are having a war to get you, so you have to endure it_.

"Aahh, now I don't even care what will happen to µ's in the future." Maki sighed, continuing her research.

"Already have a theme for our song, Maki-chan?" Hanayo trying to change the topic of their conversation.

"Well, I think about something. You can give me advice for this song." Maki hands over a piece of paper to the girl.

"Hmmm, it will be great to try Maki-chan. We never performed this before." Hanayo gave a quick answer after read the paper Maki hand over to her.

"I want to make a potential song for us, so I keep trying my best to write this lyric. But, we surely have to add another sentence to complete this song." Maki still flipping some books, searching for another reference.

"I think about something. Instead of adding another sentence, why don't we change the title of the song then?" Hanayo asked the redhair.

"Like what? Give me some example."

"Hmmm, anything related to µ's of course." Hanayo turn her eyes to the redhair. Only to turned back again, blushed.

"You surely great this time, Hanayo. Surely are." Maki turn to her sit and writing something. "Here, what do you think?" Maki give another question.

"I—It's amazing, Maki-chan."

"Hehehe, amazing right? This can surely be a great song. I even think this will beat A-Rise's song." Maki took a slight smile. This makes Hanayo blushed even more.

"Hey, Maki-chan. Can we go to a certain place?" Hanayo asked the girl hesitantly.

"Hmm, sure we can Hanayo. Where do you want to go?" Maki asked the girl.

"To—to the park, Maki-chan." Hanayo twirling her fingers.

As she speaks, they went to the park nearby. Maki took a sit on the chair and glance the sky.

"The sky surely are beautiful today." Maki smile. Making another stab to Hanayo's heart. She felt like her heart will stop at the moment.

"M—Maki-chan, can I asked you about something?" Hanayo asked hesitantly.

"Another question? Sure you can, Hanayo." Maki turn her eyes back, seeing the girl in front of her.

"D—Do you like someone?" Hanayo asked the redhair.

"Eh? Well, maybe I like someone. But, I—I do not even understand is this a like or not." Maki answer politely, trying to makes everything as normal as before.

"So, if I—if I tried I can still have a hope, didn't I?" Hanayo asked again, bluntly.

"W—well, surely you can. Why you jumped into that question, Hanayo?"

"B—Because, because I like you!." Hanayo say the words, even clearer than Honoka.

"Eh? Eeehh?!" Maki stood at her place, cannot even say anything.

"I—I said it right?" Hanayo muttering something.

"Y—yes, Hanayo." Cannot even talk anymore, Maki only nod.

"Y—You don't have to answer me now, you know. I give you one month to answer." Hanayo turn her body back and leave the redhair on the park.

"What's even going on in this place?" Maki asked in confusion, as one of her classmate find her wondering around.

"You surely walk a lot this past few days, Maki-chan." The sounds that familiar within the girl.

"R—Rin? What are you doing here?" Maki turn her eyes.

"W—well, just taking a walk -nyaa. Anyway, where's Kayo-chin?" Rin asked the redhair.

"She just leave, after delivering some words to me." Maki breathes deeply.

"Hooo, so now it will be mine, then." Rin muttering something. _I should move now, before I got beaten by another girl_.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the next want will be Rin on the moves. Just to make you clear, if you want Rin to win this game, I think a review please ^^<strong>

**Or maybe some for Hanayo. She's crying out there. Anyway, until next chapter, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**

**Well, I scheduled to post it per weeks so this is the chapter 4 for you.**

**Oh, and one other thing. I getting confused with the vote that consist of "Many votes for one ship in one review." I doesn't have a problem with the person who double the vote in the different chapter. So, for now on I will consider the vote that have so many votes for one shipping as one vote *I hope you understand though***

**Anyway, this is the third polls result, it will be change because of some general rules that I changed.**

**MakixNico : 30**

**MakixHono : 20**

**MakixNozo : 8**

**MakixEli : 5**

**MakixKoto : 5**

**MakixPana : 3**

**MakixUmi : 2**

**MakixRin : 2**

**Well, you can do some double vote from now on. I don't want the vote to end like this either.**

**Anyway, without anymore delay, this is the fourth chapter for you. Consider to vote because I think this chapter is kinda cute :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat Girl in Love<strong>

"So, what are you doing here now Rin?" Maki asked the orange-haired girl.

"Ah-ahaha, it's just a pure coincidence –nyaa. Anyway, why you spacing out just now Maki-chan?" Rin asked the girl, curious.

"It—it's nothing actually. Anyway, I give you my regards now. See you at school, Rin." Maki said a goodbye and leave the girl.

_Aha, so Kayo-chin already confessed her feelings to her. No wonder she acted like that. Well, it's my time now so I can fully gained my chance_. Rin think about something, take a slight smile and went home.

"I just wondering what really are happening lately." Maki, in the other way think about Hanayo. _It's not I like her or something. But, get a confession from two girls is a troublesome things. I have to deal with it soon_. At that time, her phone ringed. She got a text message.

_I'd like to see you tomorrow, Maki-chan. We have a practice, right?_ She read through it. "It's from Rin. Why she texted me all the way instead of talk to me directly?" Maki think about something, but doesn't even bother by it.

µµµ

"Morning, Maki-chan!" Rin greet the girl, feel energetic as always.

"Morning, Rin. Well, you seems different from yesterday. Are you feeling well?" Maki asked the girl, suspicious.

"Ahaha, I'm as healthy as I meant to be. Anyway, today we have a practice, right?" Rin asked the redhair.

"Well, we do have a practice. But, just the two of us will be such a troublesome works. I'd rather pass it for today." Maki grinned, reveal such rejection.

"Eehh, you can't be like that Maki-chan. Who's gonna accompany me if it's not you?" Rin pouted her mouth, getting unsatisfied by the result.

"Urgh, very well. I guess I can't help it if it's really neccessary. After all, you have to work out with the lyric I've coming up with." Maki sighed, surrender.

"Yeeyy, as expected of Maki-chan –nya." Rin yelled with happiness, getting clinged to the redhair.

"Please, get off me Rin. It's getting more troublesome."

"Eehh, don't want to Maki-chan."

"You better get off soon or I will definitely not coming to the clubroom after school."

"Urgh, such a bully. Well, like I'd care about it. Let's just meet after school, Maki-chan." Rin wave her hands and leave the classroom.

"This is getting more and more troublesome. What the hell should I do with her and the others as well." Maki sighed heavily. She dive into a deep thought, while her body remain in the classrom.

"Let's practice, Maki-chan." The cat girl yelled at her.

"The school is just over yet you tell me to practice soon afterwards?" Maki asked the girl.

"Eh, but we can do it longer if we started right now –nya." Rin pouted her mouth.

"Just do whatever you want. Anyway, here are the lyric for our live. You better memorize your part well, Rin." Maki hand over a sheet to her.

"Eh, what a wonderful song. You better be the center in this song, Maki-chan." Rin encouraged the redhair.

"There are no such thing of me to being a center. Anyway, let's start practice. This is getting more troublesome."

"Why you always like the one without any motivations, Maki-chan?" Rin asked the girl.

Maki stopping herself playing the note. She take her eyes and glance to the courtyard. "Well, because I have so many uncertain feelings right now. Even I can't understand that."

Rin suddenly be quiet. _This girl is cute. I can't doubt that, either I have fallen for her more_. She slightly blushed. "A—Anyway, Maki-chan. Are you busy tomorrow?" Rin asked the girl.

"Well, I have no particular reason. Why you asked that, Rin?" Maki turn the question.

"It—It's because.. because off.." Rin cannot end herself getting more awkward at the moment. _Why it so hard to speak yet a while ago I feel nothing to worry about_.

"Speak up, Rin. You make me suspicious around here."

"Well, I—I will coming up with something later so I will text it to you. Anyway, see you later Maki-chan." Rin packed her belongings and suddenly take a brief step out of the clubroom.

"It surely are odd. Why do every girls behave like that nowadays? It's kind of pissed me off." Maki grinned her face. Cannot even find anything to ease her heart.

At the time, Rin is already on her way to her house. "What is this feeling. Before that, I feel like I have no problems talk to her. But, just like that. Her gloomy face, her unease heart like that makes my heart pounds so fast." She talk to herself, getting more and more unease with her feelings right away.

"This is bad. I shouldn't think about it right now." Rin sighed, but she cannot lie to her heart. The girl certainly know that she deeply fell in love with Maki. "I guess I should text her."

_Do you still awake, Maki-chan?_ Rin texted a mail to the redhair. At her place, Maki currently under such a troublesome thoughts. _This is even weirder, everything happen recently_. Maki think deeply, but sddenly getting concious by the mail.

_Yes, I'm still awake Rin_. She text back.

_About tomorrow, will you accompany me to the certain places?_ Rin asked the girl.

_Well, it's not like I busy or something. So I can come along. Which place?_

_Hmmm, what about an amusement park, Maki-chan. That will be great_.

_Amusement park? Sure by me, we're going to meet up at the train station at 10_. Maki give a clear answer on her text. _Another excuse to accompany the girl, huh?_ She think about something, but quickly rid off her minds.

On the other hand, Rin cannot sleep well this night. Her heart getting more and more hurt at that time. She wants time to quickly pass so badly. _Hope tomorrow will getting here soon_.

µµµ

"So, basically you were late because of you overslept today?" Maki asked the girl.

"Ahaha-ahaha, I'm so sorry Maki-chan. I have a hard time to sleep last night." Rin laughed desperately. _I've been thinking over you. That's pretty obvious right_.

"God, why everyone that make an appointment with me were late at this troublesome times. Including you." Maki grinned her face, staring the orange –haired girl.

"Well, I've coming along didn't I. Why we just don't go." Rin tried to smile desperately, yet she just make her face getting weirder.

"I get it. Besides, I just accompany you in such a troublesome times. We're kind off lack of practice this month so it will be great if I spend my time outside." Maki sighed, pretty annoy by the fact that µ's certainly cancelled all of their training schedule this month.

Rin only laughed desperately. _I know that pretty much, so I feel bad for you Maki-chan_. As she though about that, they went to the amusement park.

"Seriously, what are gonna do now?" Maki looks even more pissed off when she came.

"My, my Maki-chan. We just came here and you seems frustated already?" Rin tried to comfort the girl.

"It's not like I'm getting frustated all along. But, in this term of hot either I have an urge to play some games." Maki sighed.

"Hot, huh? Then you will be better if I bought you some ice cream right?" Rin asked the redhair.

"Surely are, Rin."

"Then wait a second, Maki-chan." Rin approach the ice cream stand near by and coming back quickly.

"There you are, Maki-chan." Rin hand over the ice cream.

"Thank you, Rin." Maki take a slight smile and eat the ice cream quietly. At the time, a silent moment between those two become awkward.

"So, how is it going with all the idol stuff Maki-chan?" Rin initiate the conversation.

Maki took a glance to the orange-haired girl. "Well, maybe you can tell me that was such a troublesome job."

"Hmm, did you trully mention it as the troublesome job or just your thought right now?" Rin start another question.

"How should I put this? In fact, I doesn't mind being an idol and doing that kind of stuff. But, lately I've benn thinking that idol is a really troublesome job."

"What makes you think so?"

"It's because, theoratically we're doing so much fun as an idol, and we do it together as a team. Lately, I've been thinking that µ's really gave me such a troublesome time. Getting all the way with the practice." Maki grinned her face.

_Ahaha, she really hit a bullseye_. Rin laughed desperately. "Maki-chan, maybe you're kind of over thinking it. We're a team, and we're always going to be a team. Maybe the girls just want to take a break before we face the final." Rin took a bright smile upon her.

"Haha, maybe you're right Rin. Maybe I'm just over thinking it. After all, there are always one person who came to the practice besides me, so I kind of relieved." Maki giggled.

_God, it such a relieved she believed me all the way here. No, for the chance_. "Maki-chan, want to go to take some rides? We're here already so it will be meaningless if we don't take a ride."

"Well, that should be fine by me."

"Great, now what should we ride first?" Rin asked the redhair.

"Then why we don't take the ghost house over there. It kind of hot today so I didn't want to take a part in a troublesome ride." Maki answer bluntly.

"Wh—a ghost house? W—Well it should be good by the way. Anyway Maki-chan, why you always saying _troublesome_ on all your speaks?" Rin asked bluntly.

"Hmmm, it's because I can speak up with ease. I can say anything without further thinking just by saying a troublesome things. That's what I thought."

"S—So you just want to avoid such a complicated question?" Rin laughed desperately.

"Haha, that should be true. Anyway, we're getting in now Rin. You should prepared yourself." Maki said to the orange-haired girl. As Maki thought, Rin grasped her clothes strongely, feling chill all over the rides.

"Are you even feeling well, Rin?" Maki asked the girl, concern.

"A—Ahahaha, I guess I can't still handle this kind of things, Maki-chan." Maki felt Rin's hands shake as she speaks. Her body shakes so hard yet she still having some urge to accompany the redhair to the rides.

"Do you afraid of ghost, Rin?" Maki asked again.

"Uurrgghhh, yes Maki-chan. Even since I was a akid. I thought that when I went to the highschool, I can rid off this feeling. But, I guess I can't." Rin laughed desperately, her tears drop.

"Well, you can just hold my hands until the rides end." Maki offer her hands. Rin immediately grasp the redhair's hand strongely.

_What a warm hands. I feel like all my fear were gone by now_. Rin blushed heavily. Her feeling from last night coming again. Her heart pound again as she holds the redhair's hand. _I can keep this up forever_.

"Rin, Rin can you hear me?" Maki calling over the girl's named.

"Wh—What is it, Maki-chan?" Rin answer with the immediate shock.

"Are you alright? You seems weird since we entering the ghost house?" Maki asked the girl.

"W—Well, you can said that. Ahaha." Rin laughed desperately. _I've been thinking about what happen at the rides. Of course I will easily spacing out like that_.

"Well, if you feeling unwell we can take some normal rides you know." Maki offering something.

"T—Then, what about we rides that?" Rin pointed the ferris wheel.

"Sure, why not. After all, it's getting dark soon so it will be wonderful up there." Maki took a slight smile.

_This is my chance to confessed to her_. "Then we better fast, Maki-chan." Rin took the redhair's hand, yet her heart still feeling unease.

The girls took their last rides. Rin can see Maki in front of her. She blushed heavily, seeing the girl in front of her with a bath from the sunset above them.

"T—Today was great. Thank you very much, Maki-chan." Rin feels her heart about too break as she delivered her words.

"Same here, Rin. I guess you were right, about we should take an ease before our final." Maki giggled, yet her charismatic aura getting bigger by now.

"Y—You're right, Maki-chan. Ahaha, we should take an easy step before the finals. Rushing over something will make us destroyed at the end." Rin laughed. _Why I cannot delivered my words?_

"Hehe, I into you this time. Well, I don't see today as a troublesome day at all. After all, we're seems having fun all the way today."

"M—Maki-chan, may I ask you something." Rin finally collect her braveness to confront the girl.

"Yes you may, Rin. What is it?" Maki turn her eyes. Their eyes meet in such a romantic situation.

"T—The truth is, I—I—I love you, Maki-chan. I always love you deep in my heart." Rin finally delivered her words.

"Wh—What did you say?" Maki asked the girl. Cannot even understand what 's going on.

"I'm in love with you. Is that wrong? Well, I considering you so it will be you. Anyway, well—it might be to long but—you can answer my feelings one month later. I will give you a time to think." As Rin speaks, their rides over. Rin took a step immediately and leave the redhair alone.

"Aahh, it happen again didn't it? First is Honoka, then Hanayo. Today was Rin, what is going on with them recently." Maki laughed to herself, cannot even comprehend the words that going into her minds. _Maybe it just my speculation, but this must be related to the practice recently_.

Maki decided not to think about it now. After all, she got one month to proceed. Just as she thought about that, she bumps into someone else.

"S—Sorry about that. I just wondering around so I didn't see—" Maki's words stop as she look at the girl she just bump.

"Aahh, if it's not Maki. What are you doing here?" The girl said in shock.

"W—Well, just wondering around. I have a same question for you, Umi." Maki asked the girl in front of her.

"Wh—I just want to go to Honoka's place. That's all. Ah right, did you see Rin?" The bluenette asked Maki.

"Well, if I'm recall we're just parted recently."

"Is that so. Well, can't help it then. See you at school tomorrow, Maki." Umi wave her hands.

"S—Surely are, Umi." Maki answer hesitantly. As Umi walked, the bluenette talk to herself. _If Rin already take her turn, then this will be me who will be the next. Aaahh, how should I do it_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what a long chapter hasn't it. Rin turns into someone that I don't even know anymore. But, whatever she still cute.<strong>

**So, the next one will be Umi. Thought I hope all of you who ship this pair will give me some votes. I don't want the vote to end in such an ending like that, without a war with another OTP. **

**Well, hope you still enjoy it though. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N**

**I'm sorry for the very late update guys. I have an exam three weeks ago and just end up today, so I'm trully sorry for this incident.**

**Anyway, I have lots of opping last chapter. And, I have some bonus for you guys. For my late update, I will give exactly ten points to every heroine in here, except for MakixNico, since the pairs get a lots of votes. Anyway, this is the last result.**

**MakixNico = 38**

**MakixHono = 25 (Before 10 points addition). 35 (After 10 points addition)**

**MakixEli = 10 (Before 10 points addition). 20 (After 10 points addition)**

**MakixNozo = 8 (****Before 10 points addition). 18 (****After 10 points addition)**

**MakixUmi = 5 (Before**** 10 points addition). 15 (****After 10 points addition)**

**MakixKoto = 5 (Before 10 points addition). 15 (****After 10 points addition)**

**MakixRin = 3 (Before 10 points addition). 13 (After 10 points addition)**

**MakixPana = 3(Before). 13 (After)**

**Well, that's all for today's update. Since the exam already over, I will update normally again. Thanks for waiting, guys. ^^**

**And, sorry for my lack of grammars -_- English is not my mother language so I keep my best to write it in English as hard as I can**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Arrow Shoot!<strong>

At her house, Maki cannot overrid her thinks from everything's happen recently. All the girls act weird, even she didn't recognized it.

"What the hell happen with the girls. If thinks keep end up like this, I'm gonna beat up for sure." Maki sighed and deepen down her head to the pillow.

I wonder if Umi will turn out to be like the others. I can't think properly now.

Maki pull her hand and reach her cellphone. "Perhaps a mail for Umi will be great."

Are you still awake, Umi? Maki send the mail to the bluenette.

At her bedroom, Umi cannot think properly anymore. The way she bumps into the redhair was something that makes her heart pound so fast. At that time, the mail from the redhair arrived.

"Wh—whaatt? Maki mailed me? At this hour? What are I'm gonna do?" Umi can't think again. Her face turns red all of sudden. After what happen today, I guess she will never let me talk to her again.

Yes, I'm still awake Maki. What's wrong? Umi try to acted normally, eventhough her heart didn't acted like a proper one right now.

Maki read the text, took a slight smile before answering. Well, I just want to check if you acted normal. I guess I got a feelings all the girls will confessed to me. Maki answer the mail.

The bluenette definitely shocked after she read the answer from the redhair. She definitely will not gonna accept my feelings. Her tears dropped all of sudden, but she acted like a though girl and keep mailing the redhair. Hahaha, you're kinda overthinking it, I guess. Well, did you have a time for practice tomorrow? Umi asked the girl.

I'm kinda exhausted practice with just one person, but I guess it will be okay.

Then, let's begin our practice tomorrow. I bet the other girls wants to join but it will not hurt practice while you have some times right?

Guess you're right. Then I will see you at the clubroom after lunch. Maki ended the conversation. Well, I guess one person still acted normal.

At her room, Umi let a sighed from her mouth. "What will I'm gonna do with the confession? It's because Honoka and Rin makes some kind of games that makes me difficult to approach her." Well, guess I will just gonna try.

µµµ

"Aaahh, you're here already Maki?" The bluenette wave at Maki.

"Yes, you tell me to practice after school right? So, here I am, waiting for you to practice." Maki answer.

"Ahaha, sounds right. Anyway, Honoka told me that you already finished the lyric for our song. May I take a bit?" Umi asked the girl. Maki hand over the sheet full of sentences and melody note. Umi take a fast read before open her mounth.

"This is great, Maki. You can make something so beautiful? Why you didn't tell me before?" Umi asked vigorously.

"W—Well, because you are in the charge of making lyric. So, I decided that you should be the one who made it, not me." Maki answer hesitantly.

"You—you trust me that badly?"

"Of course I trusted you. Every song that we played as µ's made by you. And, the lyric is so beautiful, honest." Maki answer the question bluntly, make the bluenette blushed slightly.

"Ah—ahaha, well practice practice. We can't slack off our practice, can't we?" Umi laughed desperately, hiding her true feelings.

"You bet. If we want to win this thing, we should practice even harder." Maki put her fingers on the piano and started to play the song. Umi give a try to their new song. The melody fit the song perfectly. The warmth of the song their play filled up the entire clubroom.

"This, is really a beautiful song Maki." Umi wide up her eyes, can't expect anything better than that.

"Hanayo helping me writing down the lyric. So I guess it's not originally made by myself."

"It doesn't matter who made this. You wrote it perfectly, why you don't call me for assist you to write this song?" Umi asked the girl.

"That's because we're took a break, right? I don't want to disturb any of you, except if you want to practice with me. I will bear it for a month. But, if µ's still didn't want to resume our practice, then maybe I will quit." Maki decide something.

"Y—you can't do that. µ's are us, the nine girls. It will not be us without you around."

"But, I can't handle every lack of practice. I already told you that I hate troublesome things. This one is include." Maki took her bag and leave the clubroom.

"So, if I only the one who practice with you, you will not quit right?" Umi asked.

Maki take a slight smile before leave. "Probably." That makes the bluenette's face turns red. Her face getting hot all of sudden, and her heart pound so fast.

"You better keep that. Because I will make sure that I win this thing." Umi talk to herself.

µµµ

"I thought I said that I hate such a troublesme things. So, remind me why are we here?" Maki asked the girl in front of her.

"Ahaha, we need some refreshing time after buzzing around fixing some lyrics right? I think it will be perfect if we doing this kind of things." The girl laughed desperately.

"You bring me here, into this kind of creepy place just to took some refreshing time? Well, guess I can handle it. Even if it's troublesome." Maki took a deep breathes and search some place to sit. She open her book that she brought and started to read.

Umi turn her gaze to see the redhair behind her. The well-red colours hair that make eveyone melted surely make her blushed. Her scarlet hair waves as the winds blow it, make her face more adorable to watch. Umi can't hide her embarassment face anymore. She turn away and focused to train, that was her main purpose here.

"I—I should never look at her and think about any shameless things." Umi thought to herself. As she release her arrow from the bow, she missed her shots.

"Oh, looks like you have some trouble, Umi-chan." One of her fellow archer asked the bluenette.

"Ahahaha, it looks like it. Well, will just give another try." Umi took another arrow and shoot it, only to make another miss.

"Are you really okay, Umi-chan?" Her friends asked her. The redhair turn her eyes to slightly watch the bluenette. She finds the odds which coming from her fellow µ's member and closed her book.

"You seems pretty unwell, Umi. Maybe we can take a break, I will accompany you for today." Maki offering her time to help the bluenette.

"So, you see Maki?" Umi timidly asked the redhair.

"Of course I see you over there. You seems odd, like you are not being you." The redhair sighed, let off her breathes deeply.

"We—well, I'm sorry. I currently in no mood for practice today."

"Listen, you brought me here today to accompany you for your arrow practice, and you just tell me that you're mood were change? Am I wrong?" Maki asked the bluenette.

"Aaahh, y—you're not wrong. Maybe I just need some rest. Why just we're going somewhere, Maki?" Umi change their topic. _It's bad, Maki's mood currently change by now_. Her sweat drops as Umi think about some place to hang out.

"So, you actually want to catch some fresh air right? Well, I currently have something in my mind if you don't mind my idea." Maki said something.

"Wh—you have an idea? Let me hear, let me hear." Umi wide up her eyes, excited.

"W—Well, if you don't mind. Then, what about we're going hiking to the mountain nearby? We can do it tomorrow if you want." Maki share her thoughts.

Umi wide up her eyes as she hear the redhair said something related to mountain. "Yes, we can go, I will go with you Maki!" She yelled, getting all fired up.

"G—good for you, you already healing yourself by now, right? Well, see you tomorrow then. Ah, we're only going hiking, so don't bring any unnecessary things. We will coming back at afternoon if possible." Maki give her last words and leave the blueneete alone.

_A date with Maki to the mountain. I will exactly make this as my opportunity towards her_. Umi think about her date with the redhair, and getting blushed all of sudden. "This is the feelings that attack me last time. It's really makes my heart hurt so much. I don't know loving someone can also bring pain like this. But, I don't dislike this kind of things." Umi make a slight smile, hoping tomorrow will coming as soon as possible.

µµµ

"You're late, Maki." Umi scolded the redhair that currently arrived.

"Wh—I just coming in time, you're the one who overreacted and coming at this early." Maki yelled, didn't want to get blamed.

"You're just have to say yes. After all, we will climb up some mountains over there." Umi's eye changed, full of excitement.

"Yes, yes whatever. Anyway, you're the only person who came on time, unlike the others." Maki gave a slight smile and enter the train. By that words alone, Umi can't move her legs. Her courage that she gathered last night shattered one by one, only by the sincere smile from the redhair.

"Haha, perhaps it because I will having some times with you, Maki." Umi smile to the redhair. They continuing half of their time at the train in silent, until they arrived.

"So, this mountain will be our victim fir today, huh?" Umi asked the redhair.

"Yes, I don't like any troublesome things so I just popping up the nearest mountain from our town."

"That should leave any problems. Anyway, we will conquer the top right?" Umi asked in excitement.

"Excuse me, Umi. We're coming here for relaxed, adn you just drop my destiny by telling me to conquer this mountain? It such a troublesome things, I'd rather wondering around and looking some places to rest."

"So, you didn't want to conquer the top with me?" Umi asked again. Her spirit suddenly turn into some dark aura.

"I—i don't say something like that. So, will you accompany meto the top?" Maki suddenly change her objective.

Umi's eye turn to herself as she look at the redhair by admiration. "You're so kind, Maki. I have been wondering why you only have some friends with the sweet attitude like this. You can be popular if you want to, you know." Umi asked the redhair.

"That's because I hate getting along with people. They will just seeing me as the inheritor of my parents bussiness, nothing more and nothing less. That kind of things pissed me off. Who needs a lots of friends if you can only make fews, but they will not betray you."

"So, you said that we're from µ's will never betraying you?" Umi asked again.

"I—I don't said it like that, you idiot. Haaah, anyway, will wi climb it or not? Time were running out here."

"Aahh, I completely forgot. We will of course."

Both of them spending their walk in silent. Umi can't find anything to start the chat. She looks terrible, just by thinking about Maki, she turns into some weak girls without any pride in it. "Just by thinking about her, I wanted more." Umi reddening her face again by the result. She has to stop this kind of feelings if she want to confess her love.

"Umi, why you enter µ's?" Maki suddenly coming up with the conversation.

"Wh—me? Entering µ's? Well, do you offend me to answer or did you just simply ask?"

"I just simply asked you idiot. Like hell I want to know every single people bussiness, that really are troublesome."

"Hahaha, so like you answer it that way. But, it doesn't matter. I will answer that question."

"So, why you entering µ's? Getting into such a troublesome things like idols and something like that." Maki repeat her question.

"Well, how do I said it. I getting in love, you know." Umi give a slight smile.

"Getting in love? To who? Honoka?"

"Of course not! I'm in love with µ's day I spent with you all were my precious time. So that I'm in love with this group."

"Is that all? You have another answer right?"

"Well Maki, I didn't know why you asked me that. But, I will answer it as well. I'm in love, but this time in romantic views." Umi gave a clear answer.

"To who? Can you tell me that?" Maki asked another question.

Umi only took a gentle smile. "By the time, you will recognize it. Anyway, we have to speed up our pacce if we want to arrived at the peak of the mountain by afternoon." Umi fasten up her steps, but the cause were different. She didn't want the redhair looks into her face know, which turns red all of sudden.

They arrived at the peak at 5, preparing some times to watch the sunset together.

"Mountain is always beautiful, right?" Maki smile to the bluenette.

"Hehe, you're right Maki. Here, we can see everything. The lights dim below, and the clear starry sky above."

"Why you like mountain so much, Umi?"

"That because mountain can give us everything. The fresh air, foods, experience, inspiration, and even courage."

"Hahaha, that's so like you Umi. Even the timid girl can even said something so wisely like that." Maki laughed.

"Uurrgghh, you said it to yourself, tsundere girl." Umi muttering something.

"Look, Umi. The sen is set. We're finally able to see it." Maki pointed the sun that ready to set.

"It's beautiful right? The sun." Umi smile. She doesn't want this to end quickly. But, the time were up, they have to going home now.

"We will took the different train. Are you okay with that, Umi?" Maki asked the bluenette.

"Of course I'm okay, hahaha. You are the one who have to be careful, Maki."

"Just saying it out of blue like that. Anyway, I'm leaving. See you tomorrow, Umi." As Maki turn her face to enter the station, Umi hold her hands.

"Wait a second, Maki-chan." Umi started to speak.

"-chan? Why you suddenly calling me with the honnorifics, Umi?" Maki asked the girl in confusion.

"B—Because it will fit you better. I—I want to tell you something, if you don't mind with it."

"Well, I guess I can give you another minute. The train will coming soon after all."

"S—So, do you know the reason why I wondering myself, acted like an idiot yesterday?"

"You need some rest, right? That's why I bring you here today." Maki still didn't get the point why Umi asked her something that obvious.

"Haha, you have the point there. But, this is different. I'm practicing to said something to you. So, that's why I can't concentrate."

"Well, just said it if you want to say it. If it makes you better than I will hear it."

"P—Prepare yourself, okay. L—L-Love Arrow Shoot!" Umi pointed her fingers to the redhair. Her face were fully red by her embarassement acted, and Maki seems confused by her action.

"Do you planning to held some drama? You're acted was good after all, if you want me to judge you're act."

"I—It's not a drama, Maki-chan. T—The truth is, I-I—I also... falling in love with you." Umi collected her courage and confessed her feelings to the redhair.

"Wh—You too? I thougth that you only looking me as a friends." Shocked by another confession, Maki can only asked the reason to the bluenette.

"Haha, well maybe I can't think of you in a friends matter anymore. After all, I love you. Anyway, Maki-chan, you have exactly three weeks to answer my question. So, I hope you give me some respond." Umi waved at her and running away, didn't want to show her red face any longer. Maki entering the train in such a random feelings.

"Why everyone confessed to me? Is it some kind of game or something? They just popping out one after another and confessed to me in a merely two to three days." Maki let her breathes go as she think so hard. At the way to her house too, she still thinks deeply, yet she didn't recognize someone is called her names.

"-Maki-chan, can't you even hearing me at this distance?" Maki shocked by a sudden voince coming out from nowhere.

"Wh—Who's that?"

"Whaatt? It's me of course, I'm Kotori." The girl smile to the redhair.

"K—Kotori? What are you doing here at this hour?" Maki yelled to the ashed girl.

"Ahaha, just wondering around you know. I might need your help starts from tomorrow so I just coming by to tell you this. Anyway, I'd glad I see you. See you tomorrow, Maki-chan." Kotori take a last smile before going home.

"What in the hell happen to me?"

**Poor Maki here, getting along with the games and confused in the halfway. Anyway, next up will be Kotori. There will be no more additional points, so you have to vote if you want the heroine win this game.**

**Also, I wrote the fict while I was watched Endless Parade Live Action. All the seiyuu was great ^^ That makes my heart melted and I getting nosebleed all over. Anyway, enough chit-chat. See you in the next update, guys. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N**

**Yes, thanks for reading all of To The One I Love story. This is the sixth chapter, and yes. This is the fifth confession.**

**Kotori is now on the motion.**

**Another announcement, starts from today, I will not going to pop up the result of the vote. You guys still can do the voting. But, I will not going to announce it until further information.**

**That's all, please enjoy the story. Sorry for my bad english. And keep remember that I do not own Love Live School Idol Project.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffy Time<strong>

_Now Maki-chan, I wait for you tomorrow._

That word alone gives Maki a very confusing time. "What happen with everyone actually? Even Kotori acted odd and unusual." Maki keeps repeating it.

_Is that a chance that the girls involved me into some ridiculous game?_ Maki thinks about something. She related all of those events that she's been through all this time.

"But, there's also a chance like that, right? Maybe I will just ask Kotori tomorrow." With that thought in mind, Maki fell asleep.

µµµ

"W—What are you doing here, Kotori?" By the time her awake, Kotori is in her room, waiting for the red hair.

"Ahaha, don't mind me, Maki-chan. I just want to wake you up. But, before I shake you, you awake by yourself." Kotori gave a slight smile to the redhair.

"Who gave you the permission to entering my room?" Maki grin her face, looks suspicious.

"Well, your mother gave me that permission you know. She's kind of _Ahaha, you want to wake her up? Please go here and do it as you want_ that kind of conversation."

"That damn mother, always acted like that. Anyway, I want to change clothes. So, can you please wait outside, Kotori." Maki sighed, surrender by the result that her mother gave this alpaca lover some permission.

"C—Can I help you with changing clothes?" Kotori gave a very cute looking.

"Absolutely not. I'm not Umi by the way. The same tactics won't going to effect on me."

"Huh, such a bully. Very well, I will wait outside." Kotori muttered something before leave, feeling unsatisfied. At the time the door is closed, Maki left a deep breath.

"The hell happen with her. She looks aggressive all the way here. Waking me up, she's odd." Thanks for that event, Maki completely forgot about what will she asked of the girl. She's currently in the bad mood already, so she easily distracted right now.

"Ah, you're finished changing your clothes, Maki-chan?" Looking excited, Kotori turns her eyes to face the redhair.

"Yes. Anyway, are you already take your breakfast? If not, you can eat with me actually."

"P—Please gave your food to me." Maki was surprised by the ashed girl acted. But, she just takes a deep breath.

"Haaahh, you're really such a troublesome thing, you know. Come here, we're going to eat." Maki pulled the girl's hand and grasp it. Kotori slightly blushed by the redhair's acted. She put a slight smile on her face, looks really excited. _This is going to be a long trip for us, Maki-chan_.

µµµ

Maki grinned her face since morning. Kotori acted like a very bizarre person, tailing her even on the way to school.

"Listen Kotori, I don't know what happen to your brain right now. But please, can you just acted normal in school. We look like a complete idiot." She twirls her eyebrow even more, getting more and more pissed off.

"Ahehehe, I can't do that Maki-chan. Besides, since today we're going to spend some times together." Kotori gave a bright smile to the redhair. But its only makes the redhair getting more irritated.

"Aaahh, I don't even care anymore."

"W—Wait, Maki-chan. The truth is.." Kotori opens up her mouth, ready to speak.

"Yes, speak up Kotori."

"I want to beg for your help. You know, the live is coming around us, right? I want you to help me with the design of our live clothes performance."

"Wh—Whaat? You want me to help you design all of those clothes?" Can't even think anymore, Maki only asked the question with a complete shocked.

"Ahehe, I want you to help me, since you're the one who makes the lyric. I though it will be perfect if you give me small ideas with the clothes." Kotori twirl her fingers.

"God, in fact, what happens to all of you?" Maki left a deep breath.

"Please, Maki-chan. I will only take three days of your time. So, please help me with the design itself." Kotori makes a puppy face, hoping Maki will affect this time.

"Uurrgghh, very well. But, since it's a very troublesome job, I can't guarantee you that the result were good." Do not want to prolong this anymore, Maki ended up agree with Kotori.

"Yeeaayyy, Maki-chan will help me with the design." Kotori jumped, satisfied that the redhair will help her. _And I will help you to realize my feelings for you. This is going to be great_.

"And, what will I do actually?" Maki asked the ash-haired.

"W—Well, for now let's just meet in the clubroom like usual."

"Like usual? Wait, did you spying me do such stuff with other girls?"

"N—No, it's not like that Maki-chan. What I mean is that we're usually doing this at the clubroom right? Then it will be perfect if we do it now in the same place." Kotori is trying to control her sounds so it will come out getting Maki more suspicious.

"Hmmmm, very well. We'll meet at the usual place." Maki takes a step and leave the ash-haired.

"Haaahhh, what a dangerous conversation. But, now I can concentrate and making my move. Wait for me, Maki-chan. Kotori will definitely conquer your heart." Kotori put her hands on her face and started to blush.

On the other hand, Maki still cannot override her though about the girl's unusual habit. "Since when did Kotori acted offensive like that? Even Honoka and the others acted not like themselves."

"Maki-chan, are you sick again?" Rin asked the redhair.

"W—Rin? How many times did I tell you, do not shocked me like that."

"But, you're acting weird you know? Are you sick? I can accompany you to the infirmary if you want."

"I'm not sick. I'm perfectly healthy thanks for asking. But, I've been wondering ever since, why all of you acted weird this past two weeks?"

_Guuhh, she hits the bullseye again_. Rin realized that if she slip one false word, the other girls motion will be ruined. "Aahh—ahahaha, maybe it's just your imagination, Maki-chan." She's trying to make the redhair change the topic.

"No, definitely not only my imagination. Kotori looked pretty suspicious since yesterday. I bet she acted like a very offensive person. And it's making me scared."

_Ahaha, as expected from Kotori-chan. __She's __getting all energetic since the first day_. "Well, why you didn't ask her personally. I guess she will answer your question, right?"

"I will, maybe I will ask her today. We're promised to meet anyway."

"Well, good luck with you for today. Sorry I can't accompany you for practice today, Maki-chan." Rin wave her hand and leave the redhair.

"Now, I guess I will just take some times to re-write the lyric for our song." Maki pulled the note from her pocket and start to work. _I definitely think that they toying me this past two weeks. And I will definitely find why they __toying__ me like this_.

µµµ

"I'm here." Maki left a deep breath as she enters the clubroom.

"Aahh, you're coming Maki-chan. Please sit, I've been waiting for you." Kotori gave a very big smile, getting all over and very excited.

"You know that I'm very weak in design. Why you didn't ask Nico to help?" Getting curious, Maki asked the ashed haired girl.

"Ahaha, I can't hear your voice, Maki-chan." Kotori smiled, but her smile seems dark. Different than before.

"Urgh, never mind. Forget what I'm saying." The redhair sighed. _I wonder why I'm getting all this troublesome job. In fact, why did they always bug me with such a work_.

"Well, first thing first. I wonder what will we played during the live, Maki-chan?" Kotori asked the redhair.

"We're going to play this. I made it two weeks ago. It's called **Music S.T.A.R.T**. I write all of those lyrics." Maki hand over a small sheet to her senior.

"Hoo, it's a pretty good and wonderful song, Maki-chan. It's really your job, didn't it?"

"O—Of course it's really my job. So, did you get the image of the clothes yet, Kotori?"

"Well, it's not like I get the idea. But, what concept did you need for this song?"

"Hmmm, I want to make something sparkle. I wanted all of µ's members getting sparkle on the stage. That will going to be wonderful. We can make all girls look like a princess." Maki gave an idea to Kotori.

"Aahh, I get it. You want to make a stage clothes that will make all the girls look like a princess, right? So, the material? Did you get any specific material, Maki-chan?" Kotori asked the girl.

"Well, we can use silk in these clothes. We're going to add some glitters that will make the clothes more sparkle. But, the main material must be a silk. It's going to be wonderful." Getting all excited all of sudden, Maki keeps talking.

"Y—You want to make this from silk? Did you high up the standards, Maki-chan? Silk is pretty expensive, you know."

"I know. That's because I want to make the best clothes that µ's will ever have. This is our last stage. We have to put all of our might to this concert."

"So, if I'm going to say that you have to help me with all of the material from tomorrow, will you help me?"

"Of course, I will help you. I want to be useful for µ's in our last stage. So, I will put all of my might to help you, Kotori." Maki hold the girl's hand and grasp it. Kotori blushed by the sudden act. She feels that her face went red and hot.

"M—Maki-chan, you're too close to me." Kotori gave a very hesitant voice. In her heart, she's really happy that the redhair holds her hands. But, she's not ready yet. Not now.

"I—I'm sorry, Kotori. Did we finish already? If we finished, then I guess I will take a break for today. There is no one who come by the way. So, it will be pointless if we stayed up late to design clothes only."

"Yes, you can go home now. And remember to meet me at the park at 10 tomorrow, Maki-chan." Kotori remembers the redhair.

"Y—You want me to come again tomorrow? At the park? Why?"

"Eeehhh, we're going to search some material, Maki-chan. I want you to come, is that bad?" Kotori asked, her eyes seem dark. Her character change into someone terrifying.

"V—Very well, Kotori. Now, I beg you a pardon." Maki wave her hand and leave the clubroom.

At the time Maki's gone, Kotori put a sly smile on her face. "Ahaha, another succeeded motion for me. Now, I will only put another flag to accomplish my mission. Wait for me, Maki-chan. _You're going to be mine_."

µµµ

"So, you tell me that we should meet at 10, and you just come here at 12. You're so great, Kotori." Maki twirl her eyebrow, seems pretty angry and pissed off at the moment.

"Ahh—ahahaha, I'm sorry Maki-chan. It takes time to select the outfit to go with you. So, I spend much time to select some clothes." Kotori looks desperate. She's trying to search some excuse.

"So, where are we going?" Maki asked the ashed-haired.

"Hmmm, for now let's just take a bus to Akiba. We're going to search it there."

Maki twirl her eyebrow again, look very confused. "Sorry to ask, Kotori. But, why did we take a bus? Why don't we just take a train?" Maki asked the girl.

"Eeeehhh, I want some fresh air. And, it's pretty romantic going by bus. The train looks pretty crowded today, so I will pass." Kotori gives a slight smile. _This is going to be a long trip_.

Maki feels that this day will not going to be another normal day like usual. She feels that Kotori looks all different than yesterday. She looks like a complete different person.

"K—Kotori, may I asked you something?" Maki is trying to begin the topic.

"What is it, Maki-chan?" Kotor asked the girl.

"Is it really okay that we're going alone and don't invite other members of µ's? This is our last clothes, so I think that we can go out together." Maki is trying to give some excuse. She looks pretty depressed by now.

"Ahaha, we can go alone, Maki-chan. I already take all girls three-sized so it will be an easy job. Besides, I want to go alone with you, not with another girl." It's happening again, the black aura all over Kotori's body. Maki is pretty certain that the girl's looks sick by now.

"K—Kotori, you're alright, right? Y—Your face looks pailed. I guess we can take a break by now."

"Ah, I'm okay Maki-chan. Thanks for worrying me. Now, we're here already. Akiba."

"So, this is Akiba. It's wonderful, even I've been here once, the place still wonderful. It makes me remember about our performance in here." Maki put a bright smile. When Kotori looks at her, Kotori's face suddenly turns red. She's blushing, the redhair's smile always wonderful. No wonder the girls want Maki to be their girlfriends.

"M—Maki-chan, let's go search some materials." Hesitate to speak, Kotori muttered something.

"Yes, let's go. The faster we get all the materials, the faster I can go home." Maki quickly answer.

They look everywhere, from the basic materials to the accessory. Kotori's face looks pretty excited. They've never been done this before.

"Do you have fun, Kotori?" Maki asked the ashed-haired.

"Of course I am. Going out with you is the different matter. But, I am happy. Thanks for accompanying me today, Maki-chan." By the time Kotori speaks, some girls greet them.

"Ah, Maki-chan. You're here? What a coincidence, we meet here." One of the girl greets the redhair.

"Ah, Yuri. Yes, I'm a little bit busy right now. You see, I've been looking for the materials for our next live." Maki greet the girl's back.

Kotori suddenly stops her mouth. She turns her eyes to see the girl's in front of Maki. Her eye seems dark.

"Kotori, let me introduce you. This is my classmate, Mido Yuri. Yuri, this is my fellow member of µ's, Minami Kotori." Maki introduces them both, didn't realize that it will be adding more trouble.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Kotori-senpai. I've always got the story about you from Maki-chan. µ's surely was great, isn't it." Yuri greet sthe ashed-haired.

"Ahaha, nice to meet you too, Yuri. And I'm sorry, we're quite busy here so we have to say bye." Kotori is trying to control her sound so it didn't sound suspicious. But, her heart is reaching its limit.

"Eh, did we already find all the materials that we need, Kotori?" Maki asked the girl, confused.

"W—What are you talking about, Maki-chan. We still need to search some accessory, don't you remember?" _Control your pace, Kotori. This girl is strong_.

"Can I come to. I remember every part of Akiba. I can help you, and it will make your job faster didn't it?" Yuri offered her help to the girls.

"It will be pretty handy, Yuri. Thanks for your offer. I'd be gladly accept it." Maki immediately accept the girl's offers.

"Yeah, thanks for accepting me, Maki-chan. After that, we can buy some crepes. This area , known as the best crepe maker in Akiba."

Kotori can't hold her anger anymore. _Who's this girl actually. Suddenly, she jumps into our conversation and ruined my date with Maki-chan. It can't be happening. This girl isn't cute at all. What should I do? Should I eliminate her at once?_ Kotori played on her mind, looking for the alternative to rid of the girl.

"Hey, Kotori, we've bought all we need for the clothes." Maki call out Kotori's name.

Kotori suddenly wakes from her thought. She put the sweetest smile she can put. "Ah, is that so. We can go home now."

"Eh, but I want to trade you some crepes. We make a deal, right?" Yuri asked the redhair.

"Y—You, what exactly is your relationship to Maki-chan?" Cannot hold her patient anymore, Kotori asked the girl.

"I—I was her friends at school. We've always talked about something, and suddenly we're becoming friend. Is that any problem with that?" Yuri asked the girl.

"No, it's not a problem at all. Unless you bugged our date right now. So, if you could, can you please go?" Kotori releasea all of her aura, only to make the girl's took a step back.

"A—A date? You're just telling me to accompany you to buy some materials. Why it suddenly jump into a date?" Maki asked in confusion.

"Can you please shut up your mouth, Maki-chan. Or, should I shut it for you? You didn't have a problem with that right?" Kotori turn her eyes to see the redhair.

"Urgh, I better quiet. Sorry for today, Yuri. I guess I'm leaving." Maki sighed, surrender.

"Haha, you have a cute friend, Maki-chan. See you at school then." Yuri waves her hands and leave the girls.

"Is that really necessary to act like that, Kotori?" Maki turns her head and see the ashed-haired.

"Wh—What should I do, Maki-chan? I'm acting weird all of a sudden. Eh, where's the girl that with us a couple minutes ago? Why are you looking me out like that?" Kotori suddenly turns into someone else. That's makes the redhair more confused.

"You really are odd, Kotori. Why you suddenly changed into someone else? It's not like you?"

"Someone else? I don't really get it. Why you asked?" Confused, Kotori turns back the question.

Maki look the girl with confusion. But, she's decided not to prolong this anymore. _This is such a troublesome day_.

µµµ

"Yesterday was such a troublesome job. And why should I come again today." Maki yelled to the ashed-haired.

"Ahaha, I'm sorry Maki-chan. But you should help me today. I promise it will be the last. Since I stay up late to design the clothes."

"W—Kotori, you stay up late to design the clothes? Why you didn't tell me?" Maki asked the girl.

"That's because I'm afraid I will bother you. You're already in the bad mood since we're leaving from Akiba. I thought that you need some rest."

"That's really ridiculous. Haaahh, very well, I will help you today. But, don't forget that I will definitely make it last."

"Hehehe, thanks for understanding, Maki-chan. Now, we should do it or it will be undone on time." Kotori continues her work, with Maki help her. The girls keep their best to make the greatest clothes they can make. The live show will be perfect.

"It's done, Kotori."

"Yes, it's done Maki-chan. Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it." Kotori put a deep smile.

"Hehehe, I really like your smile that way. The previous smile makes me shivers. I hope I didn't see it again." Maki laughed, she put a smile and look out the ashed-haired.

Kotori blushed by Maki's sudden praise. "I—I'm sorry I acted weird yesterday, Maki-chan."

"Haha, it's alright Kotori. Everyone makes a mistake, including me."

"Haha, guess you're right. Well, I guess I should call it a day for today."

"Yes, guess I will go home. Thanks for today, Kotori." Maki wave her hand, by the time she turns her body, Kotori grasped her clothes.

"Or not, I will not going to make you leave first, Maki-chan." Kotori holds the redhair's clothes and grasp it firmly.

"K—Kotori, what are you doing?" Maki asked in confusion.

"I want to tell you something. T—The truth is, yesterday event is not something coincidence. Even my alter emotions. It's all true."Kotori holds up her breaths and start to talk.

"You see that I have some posessive character. And, yesterday it burst out again. In a very worst condition. I—I want to tell you that every word I said yesterday were true."

"A word about what, Kotori?" Still confused with the following conversation, Maki asked the girl.

"The fact that I want to date you. The fact that I love you. It's all true. I love you, Maki-chan. I really love you." Again, Maki can't follow up the conversation. Why the girls always confessed to her by the time their needs were fulfilled. Even Kotori is now doing that.

"Aaahhh, it's happening again, didn't it. Now it's your turn. Who's going to be the next." Maki stand on her place. She mutters something.

"What did you mean, Maki-chan? You said that what was I said were lies? I will not going to say something like that to lie to you. It's all the truth."

"I'm tired about all of this. What did you guys plan? First is Honoka, then Hanayo, continue to Rin and Umi. And now, you acted like them. What did you guys planning? Did I was some kind of toy that will gladly accept all of the false alarm? I have a heart too, you know." Cannot control her rage anymore, Maki release all of her words.

"Y—You said that we're lies? You said that all the girls that confessed their feelings to you were lied? Haha, hahaha, I guess you can say something like that, didn't it?" Kotori took a step forward and slap the redhair.

"We have feelings too, you know. If you want to reject me, just reject. But, if you don't, then I will wait for your answer two weeks from now." Kotori takes a step and leave the redhair.

Maki is shocked by a sudden slap on her face. She stands on her feet and took a deep breath. "Ah, it's coming again. Guess I should leave." Maki leaves the clubroom, but she wasn't going home. Maki took a step to the rooftop. She has to clear up her mind now.

"Hehehe. I've been waiting for you, Maki-chan. What a coincidence, we meet here." A cute voice calls over her name.

"N—Nico-chan?" Maki raised her head, and see Nico in front of her.

"Hehehe, well, since two weeks ago, I am always coming here to see the sunset. It's quite beautiful isn't it." Nico smile to the redhair.

"Hahaha, always saying stuff like this. That's quite something from our club president."

"Urgh, I can say something wonderful if I want you know. Anyway, since we meet here, I want to beg you something." Nico starts up the conversation.

"What is it?" Maki kind of know that it will be going out to be like this.

"Please going out with me. I love you." Or not, Maki blinked her eyes in confusion. _What the hell is really happening around here_.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Nico is so dare. Already confess in the first day she plan to move her motion. Well, whatever. If you guys love it, then you should give her some votes. Or, maybe some for Kotori. Since this chapter is all about Kotori.<strong>

**My note, Kotori is kinda scary in this chapter. Her way to put some scary conversation, and it's really her charm point.**

**Well, I can't blame Kotori for the sudden act. Oh, and if you guys didn't know who Mido Yuri is, she's the one of the Normal Cards on School Idol Festival. So, it's not an Original Character.**

**Enough chit-chat. See you on the next chapter. And keep voting ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N**

**I'm sorry for the late update, guys. I've been think to hard about this Nico story, so I'm sorry for my late update.**

**Well, I guess since this far Nico still take the lead of the polls. But, Honoka start to catch her up.**

**By the way, I'm sorry for my really bad of english. I can't help it, even with all of my might.**

**But anyway, enjoy this story guys. To all Nico fans who always vote for her, then this chapter is dedicate to you. Because it tooks long enough for her to show her love to our beloved Maki-chan.**

**For those who ship Maki with another girl, then you should vote her more. You don't want Nico to win this right?**

**Without anymore delay, here comes the seventh chapter. Enjoy it guys ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>You Are More Than I Deserve<strong>

"Maki-chan, I need to tell you something." The twintail girl gave a piercing stare to the redhair.

"What is it, Nico-chan? What's with this tension anyway?"

"Hah, I like you Maki-chan. Please going out with me." Nico pointed her index to the redhair. She gave a persistent looks on her face.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear that. Can you please repeat it?" Maki looked confused, she wants to confirm that her ear didn't miss the phrase.

"Like I'm saying, I like you Maki-chan. I want to date you. Please going out with me." With a clear voice, Nico repeats her words. The redhair stare at her. Her eyes didn't move for a second and her mouth widen up. She can't believe that Nico confessed to her on the day Kotori confessed her feelings to her.

"I didn't lose any single phrase, right? You really intend it that way?"

"Of course I intend it. I like you, you better pleased yourself cause the number one idol in the world confessed to you."

"Urgh, I can't even feel it anymore. My heads spinning and I feel shivering all over my body. May I reject you?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Rejected is forbidden for now, or less, you better stay with it for at least three days."

"What a troublesome task. Anyway, did you have any reason to like me?" Maki now asked her senior.

"Me? A reason? Well, now I will give you a question. Did you have any reason if you start loving someone?" Nico turns out the question.

"Well, I guess no." Maki give a clear answer.

"So do I. I didn't have any reason to fall in love with you. I just love you, that's all. Now, you better prepare yourself for tomorrow, Maki-chan. This will be a long day long." Nico wave her hand and leave the redhair behind, with a confusing trace at her expression.

"What was that mean. Recently, all of them say that. I love you, I love you, I love you. All of them. Did they didn't even consider my feelings at all? Ha-ha, I didn't even understand it anymore. It hurts, it's really hard to feel it that way." Maki let out her tears come out. Even for now, she can't really understand what was love mean to her.

µµµ

"So, you're coming Maki-chan." Nico greets the redhair.

"Ah, Nico. Good morning. I'm sorry, I'm a bit late." Maki wave her hand and call over the twintail.

"It's not really a trouble after all. So, did you decide yet?" Nico suddenly asked the redhair.

"Yes, and my answer is this. I don't really understand what is love means. So, let me understand it for a while. Now, I better play along with your please be my girlfriend's thing." Maki give a clear answer.

"Hehehe, it's really you to say that. Well, like I care about small details. Very well, I will teach you all about love or so you mention it. And, at the end, I will confess my feelings to you once more. At that time, you better answer it properly." Nico pointed her fingers to the redhair, challenge her.

"What is it? Some kind of child's game? I better quit right away, before we're doing such a troublesome things."

"The deal, Maki-chan. You better stay with me. You want to feel something like _loving someone_, right?" Nico smirk, she put a sly smile on her face. _Now you better do what I say_.

_She really put me in such a troublesome condition_. Maki puts a deep breath. "Very well, I will play along. You better escort me like a lady, Young Miss."

"You're the one who supposed to escort me, not me. I'm a lady and you're just a mere human. You better remember it." Nico yelled at her.

At that instant, Maki can't hold her anger anymore. "Hohoho, so you're the lady? Very well, ladylike. Where do you want to go? I will escort you at this instant." She controls her sound, didn't want to sound mad.

"I want to eat pancake, we better go to the park, Maki-chan. It's pretty hot today."

"As you wish, milady." Maki put a brightest smile she can put. _This club president really pissed me off. I wonder if I can even learn about love from her_.

The girls leave to search some crepes shop. When they finally found it, Maki asked the twintail about the flavor she wants.

"Nico-chan, which flavor do you want?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Hmm, let's see. I want some strawberry with vanilla cream on it. You better pick one for yourself, too. There are pointless if we go here and you don't taste some crepes." Nico answer.

"I don't really like sweet foods actually. But, I'd like to try. If this will help me realize what is love mean." Maki answer hesitantly. She then picks the most common flavor.

"So, do you like it?" Nico asked the redhair.

"I don't say that I hate it, but I didn't like this flavor. It's too sweet."

"Then, will you taste mine? It tastes better than your crepes." Nico hand over her strawberry crepes to the redhair.

"Are you sure about it?" Maki asked hesitantly.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm the one who asked you for today's date and you should be grateful that I offer you my crepes. It's half eaten, but it still eatable." Nico is answering. Her face grew red as she speaks like that.

"Haha, you're surely funny now, milady. Now, as you please." Maki pull her head over and eat the crepes Nico hand over to her. She bites it slowly, makes the twintail blushed even more.

"S—So, how's the taste, Maki-chan?"

"Hmm, it's better than my previous crepes. Thanks, Nico-chan." Maki smile to the twintail girl. It makes Nico's heart beat so fast. _She really is a cute one. I better start my next move_.

"Hey, Maki-chan. Do you want to go somewhere else?" Nico ask the redhair.

"Me? Hmmm, nothing in particular. But, I can escort you all the way you want to go, milady." Maki smile to the twintail.

"Hoho, still doing it with _milady_ things out here. Well, we should watch a movie then. That's what couple do this day."

"A movie? I don't really like the upcoming movie this day so I guess I should pass." Maki refuse to go.

"Eeehh, but I want to watch a brand new movie that just release today. Please, go with me Maki-chan."

"A club president like you should have work better than everyone. Instead of watch some movie, why don't we search some information about idol stuff?" Maki asked the twintail, trying to change their destination.

"Uuumm, I reallly want to go to watch. In fact, I already search anything we need for our next performance."

_This club president surely are idol expert. I can't expect anyone better than her_. Maki left a deep breat. "Very well, if you insist let's go watch a movie."

"Yeeyy, thanks Maki-chan. I owe you one." Nico hugged the redhair. Even if it's just their three days date, hugging someone can make a great impact. Maki reddened her face, feeling embarassed all of sudden.

"Why you hug me? It's not our dating deal?" Maki yelled.

"Eehh, but it's really interesting this way. We're a three days couple, so we should act like a real couple."

"B—But, hugging and holding hands were off limits. Why are you just barging in and asked me for a date?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Why? Well, it's because we're going on a game." Nico answer without hesitation.

"A game? A game of what?"

"Well, the truth is all the girls were definitely try to win over your heart. So, now it's my turn So, I should do my best to win your heart."

"What? All the girls? All of the µ's girls?!" Maki asked in shocked.

"Yes, that's true. You already experience six of us right? Now it's my turn. So, you better playing aroud with our game. Although, at the end you must choose between one of us." Nico answer without hesitation.

"S—So, that what makes everyone look so different this past few days. I realize it recently, but the purpose of their bizzare condition just realize by me now. So that's what Kotori means by she ready to rejected, but don't forget about other's confession."

"Hee, you just realize it now? How pathetic, coming from our perfect scarlett princess." Nico tease the girl. But, Maki just smile to the twintail.

"Well, I guess I will play along with you for today. We better hurry if you don't want to miss the show, Nico-chan." Maki pulled the twintail's hand and grasp it. Her heart now have an ease feeling. _I guess I should start to consider my own decision_.

µµµ

At night, Maki think about what Nico told her that afternoon. _We held a game to win over your heart. To make you fell in love with us_. "So, that was the whole point Kotori told me yesterday?"

"It's riddiculous, isn't it? I even didn't do anything to become their someone? What did I do? I should have asked their reason? Why should they fall in love with me."

_Love doesn't need any reason_.

"Yes, it is. Love is an absurd thing, only make us feel weak. There are no such thing as love in this world."

_So, why does your heart feel unease every time their want you to go for a date_.

"That because—because—because I thought them as my friends. I can't abandon them."

_That was love, you are better to realize it sooner. You have much time to think about it. It's only seventh girl already. You have two more to go._

"Ahaha, eventhough you are my inner voice, sometimes you can say something interesting."

_I'm a part of your heart, scarlett princess. You better don't forget it_.

"Trully am. Well, I guess I have to go to sleep for now. We're practicing tomorrow."

µµµ

"So, you think that we can call it a practice?" Maki asked the twintail girl in front of her.

"What? You're not satisfied? I'm sorry, princess but yes, this is some kind of practice." Nico ignore her protest.

"B—But, I thought that we're just going into the dance move. We still have to think about it sooner or later." Maki insist the twintail to start their practice.

"Relaxed, you mere human. Being an idol is the most important think to do, and yes we have to learn that dance step. But, what are we going to do now is something idol related. So, quit messing around and help me out here." Nico pointed her fingers.

"You're only looking at your computer all the time, and you call that idol related? God, why I should dating you in the first place?"

"It's only two more days left so be happy about it. Now, pull over you dumb face and take a look at this crap."

Maki sighed, but she pulled her head over and turn her eye to see what Nico mean. She blinked her eye in confusion, still didn't get the whole point. "So, what is that mean?" Maki asked the twintail.

"You see, young lad. This is what we called _Idol Ranking_. This is the most important think on idol industry. This poll can decide your idol career, either is good or bad. So, you have to learn about it sooner or later."

"But, what is that crap related to our performance?"

"You still didn't understand. We can scout them from here. Listen, what are wo going to do next month is the biggest idol competition in this country. And, you think that we just have to jump in and dance? I guess not, we have to scout our rivals in this competition. So, that's why today is the most important think to learn about it a bit."

"So, you just simply are spying them on the internet?" Maki asked the twintail.

"That's true, young lad. You're really learned about it faster than I thought. So, we better move to scout some school." Nico open up the club wardrobe and start to search some clothes.

"Why you change your clothes, Nico-chan?" Maki twirl her eyebrow, become even more confused.

"Are you an idiot or what? We're going to spy some schools, of course we have to hide our true identity."

"Why don't we're just put some normal clothes and pretend to have a date, we're a three-day couple after all." Maki gave more reasonable reason. _Instead of wearing some fancy crap, I better pretend to dating someone._

"Ooohh, that sounds reasonable to me. At the end, you invite me to a date, should I compliment you?" Nico tease the redhair.

"Of course it didn't necessary. If you still insist about it, shall I go home then?"

"No, please don't leave me behind, Maki-chan. I can't stand it if I'm alone."

"Then be a proper club president and do your job."

"Aye sir, even you just a mere person, how dare you say that to your master." Nico mutter something.

"Excuse me, did I hear anything a mere human related?" Maki turn her face.

"Y—You didn't hear anything, Maki-chan." _Crap, even though she really cute yesterday. Did she really think about my explanation about our game?_

"Hey Nico, you told me yesterday that you guys currently having a game to win over my heart, right?" Maki suddenly change their topic as both girl start their task.

"Yes, why you asked me all of sudden?" Nico asked in confusion.

"I just wondering, why you girls have to struggle that bad to win over my heart? I'm a worthless person, you girls can search anyone better than me, right?" Maki asked again.

"Hahaha, you're simply a kid, right Scarlett Princess?"

"Wh—Why you told me like a kid? Unless I'm taller than you"

"Mentally, you're not. Now, I've got a question for you. Why you think that you're a worthless person? Even you told me that we should search for another girl." Nico turn the question.

"T—That's because, I don't understand such thing as love. I just simply think that love is something worthless, so I don't need any."

"And, why do you think that you don't need a love?"

"That's because—." Maki can't continue her argument, she can't find any words to fit their argument.

"You're confused, right? That's because everyone need love. Even for you, Maki-chan."

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't need such thing as love, you can't become friends with the other member of µ's. Can you say that as something useless too?" Nico asked another question.

"Well, I guess not." Maki blinked in confusion.

"That's why you need something like love. It goes for the other as well, as they struggle enough to win your heart, they seek for something they want to get, a love from you. They love you, more than a friend of course. So that's why they confessed to you." Nico smile to the redhair.

"Wow, you're really can give me some important point, milady." Maki smile to the petite girl in front of her.

"S—Stop with milady think would you." Nico close her face with her hands, getting embarrassed all of sudden.

"Hahaha, that's because you order me to call you that, Nico-chan. Anyway, thanks for everything. I think it's not useless to spend time like this to false our date."

"But, I hope at the end we can realize it, Maki-chan."

"I wonder, that will only happen if I choose you, right?" Maki tease the twintail.

They just spend their entire day by laugh, even they forget what they supposed to do.

µµµ

"Maki-chan, this is our final day as a couple, right?" Nico asked the redhair.

"So you do realize it. Now, what do you want to do in our final day?" Maki asked the twintail.

"I've been wondering, going to the beach sounds interesting for me."

"Well then, we better prepare it fast." As Maki speak, both girls jump and start to select their clothes. _This will be the best moment I have to confess all the way to Maki_.

Going to the beach spend exactly three hours. Maki and Nico spent their time in silent, even this is the last day of their date.

"Maki-chan, did you like being an idol?" Nico asked the redhair. Maki turn her eye to the twintail. She realized that every girl always asked that same question, _did you like being an idol_.

"Why do you ask me that, Nico-chan?" Maki asked the twintail.

"Hehe, I've just wondering it. Being an idol is my only dream, so what I can think about is that. I'm sorry if that question always popping out in every conversation you have." Nico smile, her face faced the window in front of her, mirroring her face.

"Hmmm, how should I explain that? I realize that I like being an idol, that makes me happy, makes me always smiling. So, I realize that I like it." Maki always cover that question with exactly the same answer.

"So, you do like it." Nico put a brief smile.

"But, I can't keep myself being an idol. You know about my family condition right? They will not allow me to continue my career to become a real idol. Who will inherit their hospital if it's not me." Maki continue her conversation.

"Hehe, I realize it. But, I'm happy that you didn't hate idol things. If you still like it, then it will always be a hope that you will continue it."

"Maybe so, but I don't want to overthink it right now." Maki take a brief smile on her face.

"Hey, look Maki-chan. The sea, we're arrived." Nico pointed her finger to the window, exactly to the beautiful views in front of them.

"It's so beautiful." Maki put the brightest smile she can put at her face.

They spend their final date playing all over at the beach. Nico really satisfied by it, even she thought that they date were a real date.

"Hey, Maki-chan, did you enjoy our date today?" Nico open up the topic.

"I enjoy it, why do you ask?"

"So, did you enjoy when I tell you my reason to ask you for a date since three days ago?" Nico asked the redhair.

"Well, if you coming out with that question, I can't help myself than become curious." Maki put a curious looking on her face, waiting for an answer from Nico.

"That because you're more than I deserve to become my ideal girl. Not only my ideal girl, but an ideal idol girl too." Nico start their conversation.

Maki blinked her eyes in confusion. "Why did you tell me that I am ideal?"

"That's because you learn everything to become a great idol. You learn about writing lyrics, designing some clothes, having a brief dance practice, sing the song with all your might, you've done all of it. You learn all of it from all of your previous date. That's really an important thinks to become a great idol."

Maki wide up her eyes, she don't realize that her date with other girls give her the ability to become a great idol. "Is it true?"

"Yes, you're capable to become an idol, so that's why I told you that you're more that I deserve. I love you, if you asked me before the reason that I love you, than this will be my answer." Nico put a brightest smile she can put. That makes Maki blinked with confusion. _Am I really worth enough to become an idol_.

"So, now I will pronounce it to you once more, Maki-chan. Maki-chan, I love you. If you really consider my feeling, then I guess you can answer my feeling one week from now. I will be waiting for your answer. Also, this place is really beautiful. If you choose me, can we go to this place once more? Not as a fake couple. We were coming as a real couple of course." Nico hold her body so she will not hugged the redhair.

"Yes, I will definitely give you guys my answer." Now, Maki can say it properly, now with other confuse look on her face. She really happy that she's been love by the entire µ's member. She has been thinking about it on her way back home. All of those feeling that feel her heart. _Guess you get me this time, Nico-chan. You make me realize the most important think in this world. I guess that's for Kotori too. We need love_. As she speaks to herself, she face the blonde on her way back.

"Aahh, hello Maki. This is a coincidence we meet here." The blonde greet her.

"Hi, Eli. I guess if you're here then tomorrow will be your turn, right?" Maki asked the blonde.

Firstly, Eli think that she catch the wrong word from Maki's mouth. But, she realize that the redhair already know about their game. "So, you already know about what's happening with µ's?" Eli asked the redhair.

"Well, Nico-chan told me everything. So, the last will be Nozomi, right? I guess I prepared for tomorrow. Give me your best shot, Eli. If you want to win my heart, then please do it seriously." Maki put a brief smile and permit herself to the blonde.

"Aaahh, I thought it will getting more troublesome once she know about the game. But, I think it will be interesting. Wait for me, Maki-chan. I will definitely win over your heart." Eli talks to herself, as she see Maki's back. _I will definitely win this thing, definitely_.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, you really give more impact in this story, Nico-chan. But, it all thanks to Kotori that Maki realize the most important think in her life.<strong>

**So, the next turn will be Eli to this show. For those who ship MakixEli, you guys should vote. Or, you want to vote for another girl?**

**Come on, guys. You didn't want Nico to win this easily right? Oh, by any chance. The poll will be closed soon, but I will not gonna tell you about the detail, it's troublesome after all.**

**See you guys in the next chapter, and thanks for read my story. ^^**


End file.
